Darkness
by ReaperMan310
Summary: Who am I? What am I? Why do I exist? How do I exist? There is something out there... out there in the darkness, its alive. Am I alive? What is alive? Suck at summaries Hinata X Naruto. Rated for blood and character death. ONESHOT


**Darkness**

Darkness… nothing but darkness… where am I? What am I? Who am I? What's this smell… it's so familiar… it's on the tip of my tongue. Blood… yes blood that's what it is! But whose blood is it? Mine… could it really be mine? I don't know anymore, I feel so lightheaded, Jesus… am I dead? No, no I can't be, I feel, I smell, I can see… nothing but I know I can see it. I can feel something cold; my hands keep touching it every time I try to move, cold and lifeless. Is it rock? Gravel? No… no it's not gravel this is solid, hard and cold. Hmm… I can hear something, it sounds like 'click clack click clack' what in god's name could that be? I'm not throwing anything, I'm not walking anywhere. No that's footsteps, and there not mine… I'm not alone! "…" wait, why can't I speak? Where's my voice? What in god's name is going on!

"Naruto…"

Wait a minute that voice is so familiar… I know it, I know that voice. But a face is there a face? Is it possible for me to have a face to a voice anymore? I don't even know who I look like… is that my name? Naruto? Am I Naruto?

"Get up… fight me… die for me."

Who the hell is this guy! Wait… is it a guy? Could it be a male… no… wait yes. Sasuke! His name is Sasuke! But that doesn't sound like the Sasuke I know… it couldn't be… he wants me to die. Well he never did like me that much I can remember. So this could be him… just a bit darker.

Hold up… when did that light get there? Those eyes! I know its Sasuke's there red… his Shariengan. Is he really going to fight me? Why won't he come into the light then? The smell of blood is getting stronger… much stronger.

"Your pathetic… you won't even show yourself Naruto. You will die here."

Pathetic? Me? He is definitely not the Sasuke I know… I am not pathetic. If I had a voice I would have yelled at him by now… doesn't he know that? I won't sit here and take his crap. But I can't move! My body is so numb, but I can still feel my fingers, because they can feel the cold rock beneath me.

The lights coming closer, almost like its looking for me, but his eyes are gone… the 'click clack' sound is gone. Did he leave? Am I alone again? I don't know… I never really did know if I was even with him. Sasuke… Sakura… Kakashi Sensei. Where are you guys? Where am I? Why do I keep smelling blood, where's my voice, where is my feeling?

"Poor Naruto…"

Sakura! Is that you! Sakura help! Please somebody help me! Anybody! Wait… I can see something in the light… pink? It's a pink strand of hair… its Sakura! Oh thank god! Sakura… help me please, I know you can feel me… my chakra flow. Wait… where is the chakra flow? I could always feel my flow of chakra around my body… but now there's nothing. Wait no! The pink is going away! The light is coming towards me again… no she's gone! I'm all alone again… what the hell is going on, the light is so close, I can touch it if I could move… there's a strange sensation coming from that light… is it warmth? Yes… warmth, heat, the best feeling in the world right now.

What the hell is that? On the ground… is it, sand? Is that sand? No… not him… he shouldn't be here… he isn't my friend.

"I will not cease to exist."

His voice… it's so evil, so dark, so cold. Gaara, what do you want you freak. Is he the reason why I can't feel anything? Why my body is so limp? Why I smell blood?

"You… will die."

Why won't he just leave! I would rather be alone then around him… he's a killer. He could be very well about to kill me, like countless others. God damn it all! Why can't I use my jutsu? Anything would be good right now. Shadow Clones… Chief Toad… hell I would give anything to see the Purvey Sage again. He would be able to help me.

No… no the sand is moving, it's coming closer towards me! No he's closing into the kill… I can feel it around my throat; wrapping tightly around me… is this it? Am I going to die in nothingness?

"Sand Coffin!"

I can't breath! I can't see! I can't take this anymore!

"Naruto!"

Wait… who is that? The sand… is it going away? Yes… it's gone! I can breath! I can smell the blood again. That was close… but who saved me? What saved me? The light, its coming on top of me. It feels so good, so warm, and so peaceful. My hands… there bloody… I'm just in my black shirt and orange pants. Who's that up there? I can see her… that's the real her… a real person! She's… she's… beautiful. Long violet hair, soft pale eyes… her skin is soft and lightly tanned… but who is she? What's her name? She is familiar.

"Its ok Naruto… come with me, there will be no more pain for you."

Her voice is like angels singing, the smell of blood is going away, I can move again… but I still can't speak, I feel so much better! Almost ten hundred times better! But where do I go? I don't want to go out into that darkness, that's where they are… is it good that they are out there? They are my friends… well most of them.

"Naruto… just use the stairs… come to me please."

She was whispering now… what stairs? I'm still so confused but I don't want to be here anymore, not in this world, with those things out there… waiting for me, watching me. Wait, there they are! The stairs, going straight up to my savior angel, I'm going up them now… each step I can feel better and better. Wait… that sound 'click clack click clack' there coming! Someone is coming after me!

"Naruto move faster please!"

The darkness… its following me, each step I take another one is swallowed up by the shadows, wait… something is out there now. Eyes, millions and millions of eyes, there are so dark, so hateful, they are hunting me. There trying to drag me back into there shadows. The sand, its coming up the stairs again, Gaara you bastard, stay away from me!

"I will not cease to exist! I will kill you!"

"Pathetic little dweeb."

"Naruto you idiot!"

Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, I don't know why your being so hateful. But if I have to I will beat you to get away from you! I am not going back there! Never!

"That's it Naruto! You can do it hurry!"

My angel, I'm coming. Wait… my foot, its caught. The sand, he has me again! No! I have to fight, pull harder Naruto! Yank it out! Get away!

"Sand Coffin!"

"No! Get away!"

Wait… was that my voice? The sand… it's gone. I can move again. Come on! Faster Naruto Faster! Don't give up! Don't look back, just keep going! There she is! I can see her, I can touch her! She's so close, I can smell her! Honey dew and morning mist. I always liked those scents. She's even more beautiful in person.

"Naruto… you made it… your safe."

I pulled her close into an embracing hug; her skin was so soft, so warm. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Her cheeks had become a deep blush… wait did she like me? Could my savior angel like me?

"Hinata… thank you so much."

That was her name wasn't it? Hinata? My savior angel is the quite wall flower Hinata? Yes it is her… she didn't seem to shake her head, she is Hinata… beautiful Hinata.

"Naruto I… I always wanted to tell you this."

Her voice was like angels, only a whisper though. What could she want to tell me?

"Tell me Hinata…I owe you my life."

Her cheeks became a deeper blush; I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Naruto… I lo-"

He lay there lifeless; his blue eyes lifeless, his spiky blonde hair blew in the wind as well as his orange jacket. Several shuriken and other weapons lodged into his chest, and one in his throat. His blood sprayed out onto the floor, the grass was stained red with it.

"Naruto… wake up please!"

It was Sakura; she was knelt before him, tears in her eyes, an ambush. They were ambushed by Sound ninja's. Why didn't he just stay around them? Maybe he would have survived. But she couldn't help but cry. He had saved her from the attack, saved both her and Sasuke.

"No… no please… not him."

Sasuke just stood there, his eyes shifted to the floor; he knew not the shed tears for a fallen comrade. But he felt a stabbing at his heart for the little imp. He had come to know him as a brother. He was one of his best friends. He whipped his eyes when Sakura was not looking.

He was gone, dead, but maybe he was in a better place. A better place then this world.

Is this world so wrong that during life we must wish for death? Maybe... I just dont know anymore.


End file.
